Drawcords or just “cords” (also sometimes referred to as laces, cables, drawstrings, and the like) are commonly integrated into various types of articles (e.g., bags, garments, etc.) to modify a feature of the article, such as a size, dimension, or shape. Cord locks provide a mechanism to adjust, and set, a length of cord. Sometimes the cord lock is only attached to the cord, and not to the article itself, which can result in the cord lock being lost or misplaced if the cord lock is disconnected from the cord. Additionally, a cord lock that is only attached to the cord may be flung about by the cord, which can be undesirable, even if only to a small degree.